


Butterfly

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A gift-in-progress, in Hilda's hands.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'butterfly'

Hilda cursed as she stabbed the thin wire into her thumb, again. A thimble made it much too difficult to pick up the beads she needed, but oh, she was getting tired of drawing the tiniest drops of blood. 

Maybe it was time for a break... 

She made sure her work wouldn't try to undo itself and that the bowl she'd dumped beads in were far from the edge of the table. Even if Marianne wasn't there, Hilda still prepared for her clumsiness without thinking about it. 

But she would be there, soon. Too soon, Hilda thought as she glanced at the half-finished hair clip she'd been working on. A butterfly for her butterfly, perfect for her Marianne... 

A break was in order, though. Her thumb demanded it. And once she'd stood and stretched, Hilda was glad she's paused. She definitely needed to move around a bit. Maybe someone would make her some tea or offer her a cookie or two. That might help her poor abused thumb. 

She'd have to have treats ready for Marianne's visit, too, Hilda realized. At least she could have someone else help with that. The butterfly, that was all her. 

It might even be the start of a new trend. She'd have to find a safer way to craft them. Maybe she could cover Marianne in butterflies, glittering in the oranges of the sunset and the evening's first lanterns. Still, nothing she could make would be as beautiful as Marianne herself. 

Hilda paused. Yes, she'd find someone to make her tea. 

But then she'd return to beading.


End file.
